


Green with Pity

by Hawkflight



Series: Vices & Virtues [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Bloodplay, Breathplay, Desire, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 20:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17270474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkflight/pseuds/Hawkflight
Summary: She is the missing piece to an unfinished painting.





	Green with Pity

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little drabble I made since this pairing popped in my head a few episodes ago.

Tyrian chuckled softly as he slid a finger over one his blades, wondering how wide that little one's eyes would grow if he had it positioned less than a centimeter away from those shiny red orbs.

They turned rather hazy when fear sunk in, the realization that Cinder was no longer here to stick up for her. The other kid she had left here didn't seem to mind as much, uncaring really, but  _she_ had clearly not read the papers when she signed up for this gig. The idea of reshaping the world and killing much of the old one was just not her idea of fun. She had only been here for Cinder, a mistaken affection for maternal love.

As if Cinder was the sort of person that adopted children to make herself feel better rather than use them for their skills. The girl would have been thrown aside as soon as she didn't do as Cinder instructed - started to develop more of a conscious.

So, just how long would it be until she ran from this place? Until he could feel those green strands of hair run through his fingers before grasping them and  _pull_ , dragging her back to this place. Those eyes staring up at him as he made that same brilliant red appear on her arms and legs, hear her scream directly into his delighted ears; the song of her misery lingering in the air.

The fact that she was completely and utterly alone again, with no one to care or love (such an unpleasant word; hate was so much better), just drift into the depths of a living hell.

One where his fingers were wrapped around her throat, squeezing her airway shut, whispering into her ear,  _"Have you ever felt more alive?"_ And he would release her after she fell into unconsciousness, not holding on long enough to kill her, just terrify her that the next time could possibly be the last time. Make her want to leave but unable to do so.

He hadn't had a plaything in so long, he would have to savor it, make sure he didn't accidentally break her  _too_  quickly. Another chuckle slipped past his lips.

Tyrian hoped she would run, he could hardly wait for the fun he would have. His body was already convulsing in silent laughter, seconds before he filled the room with it, hearing a distinct startled  _click_  outside his door that made him laugh even harder.

Oh yes, when the time came that the little mouse ran he would catch her and play with her to his heart's content.


End file.
